I'll Be Right Here Waiting For You
by AngelicCharisma
Summary: This is a song fiction through both Buffy & Angel's POV. The lyrics are sung by 'Monica', and this song fiction portrays their love that they are thwarted in due to the fact that Angel is a vampire.


Right Here Waiting For You  
  
Couple Duet with hints of Angel's voice  
  
DISCLAIMER: This character Angel is not my idea, he is created by  
  
Joss Whedon, and portrayed by Sarah Michelle Gellar. The song lyrics  
  
are from Monica.  
  
PAIR: B/A  
  
RATE: PG  
  
SPOILERS: Beginning of season 3, 'ANNE'  
  
Author's note: This is the story of Buffy (portrayed by Sarah Michelle Gellar) and Angel, through Buffy's  
  
and Angel's ( David Boreanaz) POV together. As if the voice of the talented musician,  
  
Monica, is Buffy's voice. And her accompanying back-up singer, is  
  
Angel's voice. This tells the story of the romantic angst the two  
  
suffer as one, as if intoned with one another's heartaches.  
  
TIP: To capture the image and to enhance the beauty of this fiction,  
  
listen to the actual song lyrics and `Waiting for You' by Monica.  
  
This is just the cure for any Buffy/Angel lover.  
  
Angel: (Oh-h-h-h, oh-h-h, woa-oa-oa...)  
  
As I stand here, looking over the city of Los Angeles, I can't help  
  
but think of Buffy. Though we can't be together anymore, I can't  
  
help but suffer. I realize that I need her. And it hurts. It really  
  
hurts.  
  
Buffy:  
  
I'm standing all alone, beside the moonlit beach. The gentle breeze  
  
n my silken hiar, as I almost can feel his arms wrapping around me.  
  
It's as if Angel is right there behind me...and a smile curls my lips.  
  
I can sense his tender love, his soft lips brush against me as his  
  
fingers intertwine with mine...and I am safe and secure in his  
  
embrace. Suddenly, I look up and snap into the harsh reality of  
  
day. I gaze across the wide ocean, as if it separates me. Oh,  
  
that's right, I remember. I had forgotten. Slipped into a lulling  
  
reminisce, and then am torn and slammed into the real world once  
  
again. He's gone, and he left me. Tears cascade down my cheeks in  
  
rivers as the current of silent anguish tears at my weakened heart.  
  
`Oceans apart, day after day  
  
And I slowly go insane  
  
I hear your voice, on the line  
  
But it doesn't stop the pain  
  
If I see you next to never, how can we say forever?'  
  
Buffy: He had sworn he had loved me. I had trusted him completely  
  
with my heart. It belonged to him once, and never again, will it be  
  
mine. He is the one who holds it within his hand. He had lead me to  
  
believe, that he would always be here. We had promised each other  
  
ourselves. I never imagined he would gut me like this. What  
  
happened to `forever'? As I slid my hands across my own heart to  
  
secure myself, and console my shattered heart, my mind and soul are  
  
engulfed in the shimmering waters. Reminding me how this love has  
  
swallowed me whole.  
  
`Where ever you go,  
  
Whatever you do  
  
I will be right here waiting for you  
  
Whatever it takes, or how my heart brakes  
  
I will be right here waiting for you  
  
Oh-h-h-, you  
  
(yeah, yeah...)'  
  
Buffy: My trance falters, and my sad eyes drop to the tiny grains of  
  
sand beneath my toes. I am so forlorn, and suffer in an endless and  
  
incessant world that Angel is not a part of anymore. How foolish for  
  
me to actually believe that he would stay here? How he could walk  
  
away from me, I am completely mystified. But, I will always have the  
  
tiniest glint of hope in what is left of my heart that he will come  
  
back to me, and we will be happy once again.  
  
Angel: I can't live a single day of my immortal and eternal life,  
  
knowing within my broken soul that I did, in fact, leave our love  
  
behind, and turn my back on Buffy. It pierces a blade into my still  
  
heart with the fact that I cannot be with her. Oh, and believe me, I  
  
wanted her. I wished us to be together. That things wouldn't ever  
  
change. But, it was the right thing to do. As I bow my head in  
  
shame, with the consolation that I destroyed her heart into a million  
  
pieces. Though, I still realize that I will always love her. And  
  
maybe, she will forgive me. And that she will know, deep within,  
  
that I do care for her. I can just feel her stimulating kiss now, as  
  
it rejuvenates me. How could I let her slip away? I ask myself with  
  
shame and regret which drives me into a whirlpool of compunction and  
  
guilt.  
  
`I took for granted, all the times (-all the times...)  
  
That I thought would last somehow  
  
I hear the both Buffy/Angel laughter, Buffy: `-and I taste the  
  
tears,'  
  
But I can't get near you now  
  
Oh, can't you see it baby, (kiss me...)  
  
You've got me goin' cra-a-zy'  
  
Buffy: I recall all of our more pleasant memories, of when he would  
  
hold my hand. Of how well we fit together, and how we looked at one  
  
another. Both good times, and hard times. We laughed together and  
  
basked in the joy that our undying adoration created, and we also  
  
cried in each other's arms when either one of us hurt. The way he  
  
could make everything right with a single kiss...was magical. He had  
  
the special power to fulfill my dreams and make me happy, and also,  
  
to make me cry so hard and make my heart ache.  
  
And now, the inferno of fire and passion that swells up inside  
  
threatens my eyes, like the wave that crashed on the shore at me...  
  
terrorizing me that it will pull me in. I quiver at the wind as it  
  
picks up, and the water breaks as does the torrent of tears which  
  
flow freely and collides within the bottomless crystal waters...just  
  
like my grief; and my heart also shatters with the colliding waves of  
  
bereavement. I was numb inside and out, with my despondency, as the  
  
sun set on me, leaving me isolated in the darkness of my despair.  
  
Angel: With sorrow and regret, my mind drifts over to her. I know  
  
she's out there, alive and well. Though how I yearn to be right  
  
there by her side. To wipe away her tears, and to comfort her with a  
  
tender kiss which heals all wounds. I know I could've made things  
  
better, but to hurt her excruciating in the long run...I can't. I just  
  
can't. I don't deserve her now, though there is a spark of faith  
  
that one day, I will stand next to her once again, and tell her how I  
  
feel. Until that day, here I pay the neatly of stealing her whole  
  
living and breathing life away and devastating her with how I thought  
  
with my head, instead of my heart. How could I have told her that I  
  
loved her and then betrayed her in such a fashion. If I truly did  
  
love her, then why would I hurt the one I loved?  
  
I grip my temples as a storm of thundering pain and agony builds up  
  
and explodes inside. And I call out for her...that I will be there  
  
soon...if only, if only...that my love awaits her, though I left her with  
  
a wrecked spirit.  
  
`Where ever you go, (wherever you go...)  
  
Whatever you do  
  
I will be right here waiting for you (-I'll be waiting for you)  
  
Whatever it takes (-whatever it takes...)  
  
Or how my heart brakes (Ohhhh...)  
  
I will be right here, waiting for you'  
  
Buffy: As I take a deep breath, and gather my inner strength to go  
  
on, though it is impossible, I have to tell myself that I can survive  
  
and overcome my sadness and stings of the cruel actuality...and the  
  
truth that I suffer to cope with. I reach out to him over the wide  
  
ocean to take his hand. Maybe...maybe if reach out to him, then he  
  
will come to me. If I call out his name, and I do until my throat is  
  
dry and my voice cracks, he'll hear me and answer my plea...though how  
  
could we love each other if we are worlds apart?  
  
`(I wonder how we can survive),- this romance,  
  
But if in the end, if I'm with you (-with you babe...)...I'll take the  
  
chance (I'll take the chance) ...both -cha-a-a-ance'  
  
Buffy: I stifle my cascading tears and choke back a raging sob. It  
  
is if I can hear my love's voice, though it is faint and light. And  
  
I am still, as if trembling before the slim possibility that she  
  
would actually be waiting for me still. No, I shake my head at the  
  
absurd ponder. She isn't. Buffy is a fighter, and she will move  
  
on. She can live without me, I am not good for someone like her.  
  
She deserves happiness, not misery.  
  
I let my chin lower closer to the ground and swivel to go back  
  
inside and put our past behind me. She must as well. She has to,  
  
just like I explained it...or at least, I tried. It's better for her,  
  
or, is it better for me? As I stop dead in my tracks, a whisper from  
  
the breeze of the setting sun, or...is it my conscience? It beckons  
  
me, and murmurs that the road less taken is always the easier way.  
  
That I mustn't cower down now. That there is still the chance. Is  
  
there? I croak aloud?  
  
Yes, it replies in its heavenly tone. As a partial simper spreads  
  
across my damp face, I stiffen my will power, and I think of my  
  
beautiful lover once more. I really should follow her, I should be  
  
there. If she loves me half as much as I love her...then I owe it to  
  
her. With love, it knows no boundaries. I have to stake my soul to  
  
hold her once again; to feel her small body fit into my arms; to  
  
reach down and smooth her soft rivulets of gold; to inhale her  
  
vanilla scent that linger and invigorate my nostrils and heighten my  
  
senses. To whisper in her ear again, that I do-  
  
My mind races, and controls me as I feared the most. But in life,  
  
the angelic voice adds, you must take the chance.  
  
`Yea-e-eah-h-h-h  
  
(Woa-oh-oh-ohhh...)'  
  
Buffy: As I let my eyes flutter closed, I day dream over and over,  
  
of Angel's muscular body up against mine, and his lips merely  
  
touching my neck. It is the only true place that I am happy, so I  
  
ascend back to that world where I can be satisfied. Since there is  
  
not much of me left. Angel possesses the other part of me. I can't  
  
stop thinking about him, he is within me, and for will always be.  
  
`Baby, baby, both ye-e-e-eah...  
  
Where ever you go,  
  
Whatever you do  
  
Oo-o-o-o, I'm gonna, both I'll be right here waiting on you,'  
  
Angel: I cannot contain myself anymore. I can't fight this  
  
torment. I've tried to suppress my true feelings and ignore my  
  
longing to be with her again, though I can't forget. It's too hard...  
  
it's just too much to bare...  
  
`Whatever it takes, (-whatever....) or how my heart brakes  
  
I will (I'll be right ...) be right here waiting for you (-  
  
waiting...)'  
  
Buffy: As I can still feel those engulfing arms around my waist, as  
  
he consumes me and cradles me with a loving hug, I lift up my head  
  
and enjoy the affectionate intimacy of me in his entrancing cuddle  
  
where I know I can be unharmed. Our love is so tangible...  
  
Angel: I slowly take her in my arms and stand behind her. I know  
  
that she is aware of my presence, as if she knew all along. I  
  
squeeze her tight and dip my mouth near her left ear and take a deep  
  
breath. I feel as if I can breath again. I sigh, as I plant a sweet  
  
kiss on her neck and our fingers interlace. I close my eyes and  
  
pretend that Angel is tentatively caressing me and wrapping his arms  
  
around me...  
  
`Oh, I love you-u-u-,' I say to him, as if he were there. Is he  
  
real, or am I only dreaming this??  
  
Angel: (oh, I love you...)  
  
I reply to her proclamation and I crane my neck to look upon her  
  
radiant beauty that I had died a thousand deaths to see again, though  
  
I thought I never would. I take her in, inhale all of her as if  
  
claiming her mine, and deeming her with a plead to love me again. I  
  
am entranced all over again as our eyes connect.  
  
`both Oh, whatever it takes, whatever you do, (-whatever you  
  
do...)'  
  
Buffy: I gasp as I blink my eyes, and first I laugh and then I  
  
cry. "Angel..." I whisper, and he simply nods. There is a grin upon  
  
his lips, as well as on mine.  
  
`-Wherever you go, I'm never leaving you,'  
  
Angel: "I'll never leave you," I promise her, and this time I do  
  
swear it to her. She is the only one for me, and I cannot will  
  
myself to let go. I ravish my beloved, as nothing could separate us  
  
ever again.  
  
`Oh, oh, Oh, I'll wait, I'm gonna be waiting...'  
  
Buffy: "You came, how did you find me here...?" I respond back in  
  
between revitalizing kisses. I reach up to run my fingertips through  
  
his dark hair as I am enticed. He enthralls me with his charming  
  
stare fixated back on me.  
  
Angel: "If I was blind, I would see you."  
  
Buffy: His mere phrase entices me and enlivens me. How can he  
  
restore my heart anew with one kiss? And I beam from ear to ear. I  
  
am lost again as he holds me so dear to his chest, and I  
  
mutter, "Stay with me."  
  
Angel: "Forever. That's the whole point. I hoped you'd still be  
  
here. Hundreds of miles aren't enough to keep me away from you. I'm  
  
sorry"  
  
`I'll be right here, waiting for you-u-u' Buffy: I slightly shake  
  
my head. Nothing else now would matter anyway. As I look down at  
  
his lips and say to my dearest Angel, "I've never left. You know I  
  
wouldn't ever stop loving you. I can't believe this is real."  
  
`Oh, you-u-u'  
  
Angel: I smirk back down at Buffy, as I cup her chin in my hand and  
  
as I draw her close and our lips sweep up against each other, I tell  
  
her, , "I will never leave. Not even if you killed me." I kiss her,  
  
and she holds onto the back of my neck. I deepen the kiss, and we  
  
share another passionate kiss.  
  
Buffy: My heartbeats quicken and pound lively in my chest as Angel  
  
is near, and I shudder at the thought and chase it away as his  
  
intense stare entraps my heart all over again "Promise me," I manage  
  
with muffled words as his intoxicating kiss devours my mouth. This  
  
was pure paradise and sweet ecstasy. And we were now complete in  
  
ourselves, our divine love, and our hearts beat as one.  
  
Angel: I shush her with my finger, and I oath unto her, "I will  
  
never leave." With that, I seal my vow with another kiss...  
  
Source: Season 3, episode `Anne'.  
  
Warning: Please avoid plagiarism. I do happen to have these on my  
  
website, with the date stamp of when I created them. 


End file.
